


Sin

by TheShadowOfTheFlame



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowOfTheFlame/pseuds/TheShadowOfTheFlame
Summary: Lust was something they said was a sin, but I couldn't see how a sin could be so good and pleasurable.But it's not like I care.I was already a saint without ever wanting it. What would I care if I fell from Heaven?Maybe Lucifer needed company.Or maybe I was about to sleep with the incarnation on Lucifer's earth.The Saint and the Devil.The Sun Summoner and The Shadow Summoner.The Light and the Darkness.The Good and the Evil.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Kudos: 51





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody!
> 
> If you don't like reading sex scenes, you better get out of here. This story is just that.
> 
> I don't really remember when Alina and Mal had sex, but I think it was after the time of this fic.
> 
> This fanfic is based on a night with my ex-boyfriend * blushing hard *. He's a fucking bastard, but DAMN he fucked well.
> 
> Why am I saying that?
> 
> Good reading ❤️

In a flash, his hand snaked out and seized my wrist. The room came into sudden focus. He yanked me close, wedging me between his knees. His other hand pressed to the small of my back, his strong fingers splayed over the curve of my spine.

“You were meant to be my balance, Alina. You are the only person in the world who might rule with me, who might keep my power in check.”

“And who will balance me?” The words emerged before I thought better of them, giving raw voice to a thought that haunted me even more than the possibility that the firebird didn’t exist. “What if I’m no better than you? What if instead of stopping you, I’m just another avalanche?”

He studied me for a long moment. He had always watched me this way, as if I were an equation that didn’t quite tally.

“I want you to know my name,” he said. “The name I was given, not the title I took for myself. Will you have it, Alina?”

I could feel the weight of Nikolai’s ring in my palm back at the Spinning Wheel. I didn’t have to stand here in the Darkling’s arms. I could vanish from his grip, slide back into consciousness and the safety of a stone room hidden in a mountaintop. But I didn’t want to go. Despite everything, I wanted this whispered confidence.

“Yes,” I breathed.

After a long moment, he said, “Aleksander.”

A little laugh escaped me. He arched a brow, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“What?”

“It’s just so… common.” Such an ordinary name, held by kings and peasants alike. I’d known two Aleksanders at Keramzin alone, three in the First Army. One of them had died on the Fold.

His smile deepened and he cocked his head to the side. It almost hurt to see him this way. “Will you say it?” he asked.

I hesitated, feeling danger crowd in on me.

“Aleksander,” I whispered.

His grin faded, and his gray eyes seemed to flicker. “Again,” he said.

“Aleksander.”

He leaned in. I felt his breath against my neck, then the press of his mouth against my skin just above the collar, almost a sigh.

“Don’t,” I said. I drew back, but he held me tighter. His hand went to the nape of my neck, long fingers twining in my hair, easing my head back. I closed my eyes.

“Let me,” he murmured against my throat. His heel hooked around my leg, bringing me closer. I felt the heat of his tongue, the flex of hard muscle beneath bare skin as he guided my hands around his waist. “It isn’t real,” he said. “Let me.”

I felt that rush of hunger, the steady, longing beat of desire that neither of us wanted, but that gripped us anyway. We were alone in the world, unique. We were bound together and always would be.

Yes... it's not real. Why do I care?

And it couldn't be bad. The Darkling had centuries of experience.

I wrapped my arms around his neck in an acceptance. I could feel his smile against my throat. Damned bastard.

"Just once." I murmured, feeling him slightly tighten my waist.

"Just once." He agreed, kissing my neck above the amplifier. 

I'd never done that with anyone before, and I had the impression that the Darkling knew it very well. I could feel a presumption radiating from our bond.

I moaned low when he sucked the sensitive skin from my throat. He grunted with the sound, moving his hand to my ass and squeezing.

He pulled me even closer, making me sit on his lap. The shirt that was on his knees already fell to the ground.

Aleksander stopped kissing my neck, and now was staring at my face, analyzing every inch.

"What are you doing?" I asked, blinking.

He looked like he was doing, and shook his head slightly.

"Nothing," he shook his head again. "Nothing."

But the Darkling kept staring at me. And neither did I.

He was always so beautiful. It was painful to think that someone with such beauty could be so cruel. So monstrous.

He looked so young. His black hair was messed up, and he was shirtless because he had been healed from a wound a short time ago by a Corporalki Healer.

I leaned over, knowing very well what that would mean. Knowing very well what starting an act like this would mean. 

I kissed him.

And he didn't hesitate a second before kissing me back.

It was a different kiss from the ones we had already shared. It was voracious, strong, wild, full of desire and _hungry_.

Maybe that's how we felt about each other, but we refused to accept.

I moved my hands down, exploring his chest and abdomen. He wasn't absurdly muscular, but he wasn't too skinny either. And that only contributed to his perfect appearance.

Aleksander also did not stay behind, moving his own hands under my blouse, walking through my naked skin. A chill went through my body with the touch.

We broke the kiss just so that he could remove my blouse. And he did it so slowly that it was agonizing. His fingers touching and not touching my skin at the same time. Scoundrel.

And I was half-naked in front of him.

Suddenly it really occurred to me what we were going to do.

I was going to have _sex_. With the damn Darkling. _The Darkling_. I would lose my virginity to that terrible and cruel and merciless and...

_Terribly hot monster._

I blushed when his lustful gaze ran through my belly, my ribs that appeared lightly and my breasts - which were never big, as if I was still cursed thirteen years old.

For the first time, I heard him moan. And that sound brought an electric current through my body. Especially for my intimacy.

"You are so beautiful, _moya dorogaya_." I almost couldn't believe that hoarse voice belonged to him, much less with what he said. But his moving mouth was denouncing it. His hands were now standing on my waist. " _Moya Tsaritsa. Moya Sankta Alina_. I can't wait to have her under me. Moaning my name while I fuck you".

This time, it was I who groaned.

He let out a hoarse laugh.

"So little Sankta Alina likes it when they talk dirty to him. Not so holy when others think she is, right?" 

I narrowed my eyes to the smile on his face. I didn't like that.

I tilted my hips towards his already evident intimacy, rubbing mine with yours for seconds. His smile was immediately gone. I smiled, convinced.

But my smile faded when he lifted us up, forcing me to wrap my legs - still covered, unfortunately - around his waist.

Ah, he was taking me to bed. He got tired of playing, apparently.

He laid me on the bed, strangely careful, and covered me with his body, leaning his arms on my sides, so as not to throw all his weight on me.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" I could hear him whispering, seconds before I got the beak from my left breast. _Oh saints_ , a loud groan came out of my mouth.

He was sucking, passing his tongue, biting, sending degrees of pleasure that I didn't even know existed to my center.

It should be Hell, lying here with this man - if I could still be classified as one. But that... that was Heaven.

I always heard, from older girls at the orphanage who were gossiping among themselves and also from older colleagues at the old job, _"All good boys go to Heaven, but bad boys brig Heaven to you."_ It seems that they were right in the end.

He went to the other breast.

His fingers went to the south, getting very close to that part. That particular one, which nobody had ever touched or come close to.

Until now.

Aleksander pulled my pants, almost as slowly as my shirt. Almost as slowly. It seemed that I was not the only one almost desperate there. Of course, her hard limb against my leg was also an indication of that.

And then, when the only thing that separated me from being totally naked under his gray eyes was my panties, he tore them.

I stared at him, stunned. Without really realizing that I was now totally naked.

"It cost money" I couldn't help but learn from him, with a light face.

"I'll buy you another one later."

And The Darkling's idea of buying me a panty, just because he tore the one I was wearing, was so absurd that I almost started laughing. I just didn't do it because I saw his eyes.

I swallowed a gasp, and a moan.

His eyes, usually gray, were almost totally consumed by his pupils, and where should be his light gray irises, they were dark, like the sky before a particularly ugly storm. And it was those eyes, those cursed eyes, that ran through my body entirely naked with such lust.

But I knew mine probably were no different.

Lust was something they said was a sin, but I couldn't see how a sin could be so good and pleasurable.

But it's not like I care.

I was already a saint without ever wanting it. What would I care if I fell from Heaven?

Maybe Lucifer needed company.

Or maybe I was about to sleep with the incarnation on Lucifer's earth.

The Saint and the Devil.

The Sun Summoner and The Shadow Summoner.

The Light and the Darkness.

The Good and the Evil.

The Darkling got up, and for one agonizing second, I thought he would leave me lying there on his bed, naked. But I realized my mistake when I saw him totally lowering his own pants, along with his underwear. _And Holy shit._

I couldn't hold my breath this time, and he gave me a smug and malicious smile.

"Do you like what you see, _Sankta_?" Aleksander went back to bed, sitting between my legs, which opened to fit him.

"I could ask the same" I reply, not telling the truth about his stupidly perfect body.

"Oh, but you already know exactly my answer to that, don't you?" his fingers traveled inside my thighs, and my intimacy pulsed, clamoring to be filled by him.

And those fingers entered my wet center. Two at once. I moaned loud enough to be classified as a scream.

I had found pleasure in my own hands, that was true. But it was totally different when someone did it for you. You didn't have control over his hands, didn't know where they would go, or how strong he would invade you.

And my own fingers weren't as long, or thick.

Not that his fingers were thick, no. Even that part of him was perfect. But female fingers were usually thinner than male fingers. That was their case.

"So wet, _moya Sankta_. So wet to me," he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "You want nothing more than to be filled by my dick, don't you? If you squirm under me while I fuck you hard, until you mock. How does it feel to want to be fucked _by a monster_? How does it feel to want to be fucked by your enemy who has killed hundreds, thousands, _countless_?"

They were rhetorical and terrible questions. True, but terrible. I desperately wanted to be fucked by this monster.

His fingers moved faster and stronger, coming and going from my wet entrance. His thumb caressed my clitoris in circles. He would make me mock with only your fingers.

Aleksander nibbled my ear, pulling lightly between my teeth.

"Are you coming?" he whispered again, feeling my inner walls contract. 

And I went.

My back arched, my mouth remained open in a silent scream as I reached my climax. 

He took his drenched fingers out of me, and led them to the front of my mouth. I knew what he wanted me to do, and I obeyed.

I opened my mouth for Aleksander to put his fingers inside, and closed it when he did. I licked and sucked his fingers, giving special attention to the tips, never taking the eyes off his, showing exactly what he would do if he was between his legs. 

This seemed to be too much, because he quickly took his fingers out of my mouth and positioned himself between my legs, leaving his limb inches from my intimacy.

Aleksander stared me in the eyes, that silent question shining in them. I was impressed that he did this, considering his previous history. It seemed there were still traces of humanity in this demon.

I nodded, without having to think twice.

And he pushed himself forward, slowly.

I felt your penis stretch my lower lips, with a slight discomfort first. The biggest problem was when my virginity finally left.

It hurt, although I thought it would be a bigger pain, the way they talked about it. It was a sharp but bearable puncture in my womb.

The Darkling stopped when he saw me making a face of pain.

We were both already breathing heavily, our hair more messed up than ever.

I was still not believing what was happening.

"Go ahead." My voice came out unusually hoarse.

And he did, putting his cock deeper into my pussy. This time, we both moaned.

He began to move slowly, retreating back and pushing forward in an experienced way. How many women has he had like that? Or even how many men? I never knew if The Darkling had any preference. But I found it difficult to live so many years and never have experienced it.

That meant nothing to him. Just as it shouldn't have meant anything to me.

It shouldn't, but it did.

It was my first time, how could it not mean?

I grabbed his back, tucking my slightly large nails into his pale skin. He grunted, continuing to move.

He left his mark on me, why not leave mine? Even if it's temporary.

My fingernails stuck deeper into his back, and I felt the blood dirty them. The bastard had the audacity to groan, putting his head on my shoulder, while he kept pushing.

"You like to fuck my pussy. That way, hard and without any mercy." The push became almost violent when I turned my head to the side and whispered in his ear. My turn to play. "This moment will be marked in your mind. When you fucked your beloved Sun Koroleva. And I think you better not find a Corporalki to get rid of the scars my nails will leave on you. You marked me. And I marked you too."

" _Mine_." He whispered, grabbing my breasts hard. I grunted.

"Yes, I am yours." I confessed in his ear. "But you're mine too. _A Grisha belongs to an amplifier as much as an amplifier belongs to a Grisha."_

He groaned loudly when he heard that. And so did I, even though I was the one who said it.

We belonged to each other.

There is no light without darkness, just as there is no darkness without light.

"Harder, Aleksander" I gasped, feeling another climax approaching.

He groaned again as he heard his name.

"Say it again." I knew what he wanted.

I leaned my mouth against his ear.

"Aleksander" I groaned long and hard.

"Again" he grunted, grabbing my hips and pulling me to bury his cock as deep as possible.

"Aleksander" I groaned louder and louder, feeling the climax closer and closer.

" _Again_ ".

"ALEKSANDER" I screamed when the orgasm hit me harder than ever, he followed me seconds later.

The Darkling fell to the side, struggling to keep his breathing uniform. I was not very different. 

The silence consumed the room. Not a single sound was heard, not even from outside. It was as if the world had stopped after seeing it.

We both faced the ceiling, without really believing what had just happened

Finally, I spoke:

"We fucked"

"Yes," he said. Neither of us facing each other.

"And it was great." I sighed.

"It was the best fuck of my life," The Darkling confessed. I felt a strange satisfaction with it.

"We are enemies."

"In fact"

"You killed my friends"

"Yes. I killed, tortured, mutilated, among many other things" he turned his face to face her with a malicious smile. "And you didn't seem to care much about it a few minutes ago. Your mouth makes very beautiful sounds, by the way."

"Scoundrel." I snitched, already trying to think of a justification for having done this when Mal finds out. He always had a way of knowing everything that happened in my life, whether I wanted to tell it or not.

"Are you sorry?" he asked, turning his face back to the ceiling and putting an arm under his head.

"If I had, I would have left here already."  
I said, with a face. Why couldn't I ever lie to him?

"How nice. I didn't want to be the only fool in the relationship."

"You know that doesn't change anything, does it?" Finally, I turned to Aleksander, trying not to look through his naked body.

" _Moya dorogaya_ , I know this since you accepted my... proposal." He was also staring at her, not even trying to hide where his eyes were going.

"Great. So you wouldn't mind if I did that?" I partially stood up and threw one leg on each side of him. Now it was my turn.

His eyes caught fire, putting one hand on each side of my waist.

"No way." He whispered and I leaned over to capture his mouth in another voracious kiss.

_Fuck the world._


End file.
